


hold on

by lesbians_harold



Series: sappy catradora one-shots [8]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians_harold/pseuds/lesbians_harold
Summary: Hold on, I still want youCome back, I still need youLet me take your hand, I'll make it rightI swear to love you all my lifeHold on, I still need you





	hold on

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when i listen to sad songs at 1am. song: hold on by chord overstreet

Adora had been walking in the woods a lot lately.

Mostly to get some space, gather her thoughts…everything still seemed so surreal…just a month ago, she had just been promoted Force Captain.

And now she was with the very Rebellion she had been trained to fight her whole life.

And Catra…Catra was still with the Horde…

She came upon the edge of a clearing. Just then, the bushes on the other side rustled and the brunette herself stepped out from behind them.

They both froze at the sight of the other. This meeting was not planned.

“Catra? What are you doing here?” Adora’s voice was barely above a whisper.

The other girl narrowed her eyes.

“It’s none of your business.” She turned her head away and began walking along the edge of the clearing.

“Catra, wait…” Adora began walking towards her, but the look in Catra’s eyes made her halt.

“Don’t.”

Adora sighed. “Please, I just want to talk…”

Catra’s eyes were as cold as her voice when she said: “I have _nothing_ to say to you.”

But Adora wasn’t giving up that easily. Now that she finally had her alone, she wouldn’t waste her chance.

“You don’t have to say anything. But, please, just _listen_.” Adora’s pleading eyes met Catra’s and the brunette sighed in defeat.

She waved her hand as an encouragement for Adora to start talking.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said in the ruins…I never knew you felt like that. If I did, I would have done something…I know you don’t believe me, but I…I really _do_ care about you.”

Adora could feel tears burning behind her eyes.

“I…I knew how Shadow Weaver treated you, but I did nothing, because I was scared of her myself…I know it’s not an excuse, but…” Catra cut her off.

“It’s not. And worse is the fact that you knew this and _left me_ to go fight on the other side.”

Adora stepped closer as to her. Catra didn’t move away.

“I _know_ , and I’m _sorry_ , I really am.” She didn’t hold the tears back as they began rolling down her cheeks.

“But you can still come with me.”

Adora reached out for Catra’s hand, but the girl moved it away from her grasp and shook her head.

“You’re too late. I’m second in command now.” She took in a shaky breath before continuing. “I can’t just _leave_ …the Horde is my home.”

Adora stepped closer. Catra still didn’t move.

“I thought so too. And then I thought the castle was my home…but it never felt the same.”

Their eyes met.

“And I realized neither of those was home…not without you.”

A single tear ran down Catra’s cheek. Adora’s hand itched to reach out and dry it off.

“Don’t say that.” Catra dried the tear off with the palm of her hand, but others soon followed.

“How can you say that after all I’ve done to you?”

Adora tried to take her hand again, and this time Catra let her.

“Because I know why you did it. And I forgive you. The question is…can you forgive me?”

Catra’s eyes searched her face for a moment. Adora’s heart stood still in anticipation.

“Maybe,” the brunette finally said.

Adora let out a small sigh of relief. It wasn’t a yes, but it was a start, at least.

“I can work with that,” she said with a small smile. And to her surprise, Catra smiled back.

Without a second thought, Adora pulled her in for an embrace. Catra returned it, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s back and burying her face in Adora’s shoulder.

“I really _did_ miss you,” Adora said, her chin resting on the other girl’s shoulder.

“I missed you too,” Catra said, her voice barely above a whisper.

They pulled away and looked on each other. Adora’s hand traveled up from Catra’s shoulder to her cheek and the brunette leaned into the touch.

Adora’s mouth felt dry as her eyes lingered on the other girl’s lips.

“Adora…” Catra breathed out.

Slowly, she leaned in and Adora met her halfway.

The kiss was soft and gentle, they were still figuring everything out, after all, but Adora liked it none the less.

And she wouldn’t mind doing it again and again.

 


End file.
